Cuando Tom entra al intenet
by gumii
Summary: Insomnio, solo, cuando no tienes nada que hacer, eso es lo que sufría Tom hasta que un día decidió averiguar de sus fans y entro a los foros, webs, etc./"¿Que es uke?""¿Que es twincest?""¿Quienes son la sister?""¿Que es el slash?"Esas eran las preguntas que abordaban la mente del guitarrista./La curiosidad mato al gato Tom. Tokio Hotel TomxBill
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la historia:**

**Lo mismo que Tom, me paso a mi y como no había mejor hacer me puse a escribir drabbles de diferentes situaciones en las que Tom se encontraría con cada pregunta y como reaccionaria. ¡Disfruten! ¡Esto es para hacerlas sonreir! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Tokio Hotel no me pertenece[ya quisiera D:] esto es por pura diversión, sin fin de lucro y por ultimos la trama e historia es mia.**

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Esta es el primer drabble largo de toda la serie. Ya tengo casi terminado y los capítulos se publicaran con rapidez pues como son drabbles largos son mas rápidos. Esta historia no tendrá mucho drama [pero si lo habrá pero poco]este mini-fic ser al estilo de los doramas manteniendo siempre el humor :D ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo I:**

"**Insomnio" **

Estaba tan pero tan aburrido porque en unas horas no habíamos hecho nada. Bueno no es que se pudiera hacer algo a las altas horas de la madrugada pero no sabía qué hacer, no tenia sueño, en lo absoluto, los cambios de horario me afectaban, en una ciudad estaba de día y en otra ya estaba a no sé qué horas de la noche. Todo por el tour que estábamos haciendo parar promocionar a nuestro disco, saque mi laptop de mi mochila para entretenerme y hacer algo productivo, a lo mejor visitar algún foro de fan club o alguna pagina web sobre nosotros, pero justo cuando iba a sacar algo un bache hizo que mi mano diera contra algo pero dolió. Maldije por lo bajo y mire para ver si mi piel había enrojecido…nada, soltando aire algo enfadado por el golpe me dispuse a sacar la laptop.

Prender. Iniciar Sesión. Usuario. Contraseña. Cerrar MSN. Abrir el buscador. Google. Tokio Hotel. Buscar. Aceptar. Miles de Resultados. Clic.

Era un foro sobre el debate de las "fans" si entre comillas, había una diferencia entre las fans temporales que solo estaban porque estábamos de moda y ya, y luego estaban las verdaderas fans, las aliens. Hablaban sobre la sexualidad de mi hermano, lo cual me pareció estúpido pues Bill era muy heterosexual, ¡por dios! ni yo lo dudaba. Me puse a leer de las chicas que estaban a favor de la homosexualidad supuesta de Bill, tenían algunas cosas validas pero otras no y las que no me gustaba eran las que estaba en contra decían cosas sin sentido, sin pies ni cabeza. Se supone que nosotros hacíamos por música esto y porque nos gustaba no para que nos anden buscando nuestra sexualidad, se supone que nuestra música debe gustarles no nosotros.

¿Uke? ¿Tom Uke? Alce una ceja al ver un titulo raro en una entrada pero cuando clique estaba en portugués así que no entendí nada solo que yo era un uke muy lindo. Uke, uke ¿Qué es Uke? Sería mi nuevo apodo, supongo. Las fans cada día con sus cosas y sus apodos raros pero tiernos a la vez, cerré las pestañas, no entendía nada. Entraría a las alemanas. Mi computador me odiaba solo me daba resultados en ingles y a yo no sabía mucho inglés, es decir hablaba inglés pero aún en la escritura me confundía con algunas palabras por ejemplo una vez entendí mientras leía algo publicado por las fans "Bill y Tom son tan lindos como pareja" Si ya sé, tenía que aprender mejor el inglés si no resultaba haciendo en mi cabeza conjeturas que no eran.

Ya va~…otra movimiento brusco del bus, ¡Odio el Bus! ¿Por qué no podemos viajar en avión? Joder según David íbamos a viajar en avión a las cinco de la madrugada, pero de la nada me sale que vamos a ir por vía terrestre a no sé dónde. No es que no me importara a dónde íbamos, yo iba por las fans y los fans bueno más por las fans pero no iba a la ciudad, yo iba por los aliens, así que no tenía que aprenderme los nombres, no había necesidad.

Mi estomago estaba revuelto, había comido mucho y eso que solo comida vegetariana. Esto me lleva a que comí mucho ¿vegetal? Bueno no soy exactamente vegetariano en toda la ley pero trato de serlo, pero a veces no puedo evitar las tentaciones, porque la carne es carne, no hay más vueltas pero casi siempre la evito prefiero comer un vaso de leche baja en calorías y un pan con mantequilla y mermelada, pero esta vez creo que comí mucho pan, demasiado.

Deje el portátil de lado, para pararme y ponerme mis pantuflas de conejito. Aún recuerdo cuando Bill me las regalo todo ilusionado diciendo que me harían ver tierno y no sé que mas dijo, al final termine aceptando porque mis otras pantuflas terminaron de cena para Scotty, el maldito traidor porque siempre que Bill quería algo, el hacia algo para que Bill pudiera lograr su cometido en mi contra, me pregunto si Bill lo obligara, pobre Scotty está bajo las manos del malvado gemelo.

Hice lo que tuve que hacer y que nadie más puede hacer por mí en el baño, regrese tratando de mantener el equilibrio al caminar pues cada que el bus avanzaba giraba o saltaba de manera brusca, y en eso casi me caigo de bruces y otra casi me caigo de culo directo contra la cama de Georg. Aw el hobbit duerme tan jodidamente bien y yo nada, puto. Fulminando la cama de mi compañero me fui moviendo para ver mi laptop en unas largas piernas conocidas para mí.

-¡Billo!-grite sin importar que levantara a medio bus tirándome encima de mi hermano arrebatándole mi laptop-

-serás burro-se quejo Bill debajo de mi, sobándose las piernas donde mis codos habían chocado sin piedad, mi cuerpo ahora formaba una cruz con el suyo-se puede saber ¿Por qué estas despierto a esta hora?-me cuestiono dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

Sonreí de lado parándome y acomodándome a su lado, no sabía a qué hora él se había colado en mi cama pero estaba ahí, como siempre, con la excusa de que el bus no era un sitio cómodo y necesitaba a alguien para poder hablar y no aburrirse, además de agregar que mi hermano sufría de mareos y entonces viajar en bus lo mareaba de sobremanera y yo tenía que hacer de enfermera personal, toda la vida había sido así yo cuidando a mi hermanito porque el pobre era un canijo flacucho débil. ¿Qué sería de mi hermano sin mí? Nada, Tom es vital para Bill, Bill es vital para Tom, no hay más.

-un burro sexy-dije metiéndome entre las sabanas cubriéndome hasta la mitad-y yo debería preguntar eso ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas, enano?-le devolví la pregunta observándome como inflaba las mejillas y rodaba los ojos.

Tecleo algo en la computadora que estaba en mis piernas e hizo clic, entonces vi como una foto antigua aparecía, era hace como varios años de eso, Bill en esa foto había sido confundido como una chica por la forma en que estaba sentado con sus cabellos sueltos y encima largos, enseñando su estomago, mirándome a mí. Muchas fans lo habían confundido con mi ligue de ese día porque yo también aparecía en la foto con mis rastas para nada bien ordenada en una cola para adelante.

-para tu información este enano mide unos centímetros que tu-reclamo mirando los comentarios de la imagen-

-claro, claro, que parte de gemelos idénticos-hice énfasis en lo ultimo-¿no entendiste?

-la parte de idénticos-dijo sonriendo mientras me sacaba la lengua infantilmente-

-a bueno idénticos, es iguales, muy parecidos, como dos gotas de agua pero aquí mi gota de agua se maquillo y dejo de pacerse a mí por fuera pero por dentro….eres todo lo contrario a mi-solté una carcajada al ver como Bill se desilusionaba por lo que había dicho-oh yo se cuanto quisieras parecerte a mí, renacuajo, pero yo soy Tom, tu astro, aún recuerdo cuando ibas por mi tras para jugar a la pelota y yo estaba con mis amigos, pero ahora ya no, ahora tienes amigos y me dejas de lado-dramatice.

-Tom-lo mire atento-cállate-dijo riéndose para luego hacer un mohín examinando la imagen y luego los comentarios- ¡Guarras!-exclamo Bill sonrojado, y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendido al ver como mi hermano menor, me quito la computadora y se puso a leer mas los comentarios, haciendo expresiones raras-me han dicho "ofrecida"-dijo Bill abriendo la boca indignado.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba leyendo, pero seguro era de esos comentarios, yo cuando tenía tiempo visitaba estas páginas así que ya sabía mas o menos lo que decía bueno algunas partes pues otras no entendía, normalmente yo solo entraba a ver nuestro facebook o twitter oficial que solo algunas veces podíamos usar pues la mayoría era por el staff o manejado por Bill y por mi pocas veces, porque la agenda no lo permitía.

Bill sabia mas ingles que yo, como el cantaba en ingles se le quedo más en la cabeza y sabía leer mejor que yo hasta con todo y jergas de ese idioma, en cambio yo con las justas leía confundiéndome una que otra cosa.

-y ¿eso? ¿Les estás diciendo guarras a las aliens?-me carcajee nuevamente mientras mi hermano me daba otro manotazo-¿Qué?

-"Al principio cuando era una "tokita" me creía toda esa chorrada de player e insulte a Bill de una y mil maneras, pero nosotras las sisters sabemos cuál es su secreto"-leyó en voz alta para luego mirarme alzando una ceja-¿Tokitas? ¿Sister? ¿De qué me perdí?

-tú sabes cómo son porque yo no lo sé-mire a todos lados y luego me alce de hombros-¿chorrada de player? Hey yo soy un player, otra cosa es que haya madurado-musite pero mi hermano no me hizo ningún tipo de caso-Bill ¿me escuchas?

-¿secreto? ¿Nuestro secreto? ¿Teníamos un secreto?-pregunto corridamente, mareándome con cada una de sus preguntas-¡Tom no sabemos nada de nuestras fans!-cogió de mi mano y la apretó desesperado-desde ahora deberás enterarte de lo que hacen y hagan las fans

-¿las acosaremos?-cuestione sin entender-no se supone que es al revés, ellas nos acosan a nosotros…

-espera-tecleo nuevamente y hizo clic varias veces-¿Un username?

-¿TomHot?-escogí al azar lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Bill volteo a verme riéndose de mi ocurrencia, para luego negar con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Username? Bill estaba tramando algo y traería consecuencias, buenas o malas las traería pero estaba seguro de que yo estaba incluido como siempre en su plan y nada me iba a salvar de eso. Hermano mayor mejor dicho esclavo.

- no~-alargo la silaba-mejor humanoide89 ¿Qué opinas?-al parecer la idea le hacía ilusión-

-no puedo opinar porque no se de que cojones me hablas, Bill ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-uniéndome a la comunidad de Tokio Hotel City-contesto tecleando su idea para luego usar un correo que habíamos inventado todos nosotros para tener acceso a las redes sociales.

Tipio el correo klaushobbit89 Klaus era por Gustav y su segundo nombre que pocas fans sabían, hobbit bueno esa era muy obvio era por nuestro amigo flatulento y enemigo de la ducha mejor conocido por Georg, y el 89 era por Bill y yo. Muy obvio para el mundo, era el correo de Tokio Hotel con ese correo nos creábamos y entrabamos a redes sociales, paginas porno y cosas así, hasta habíamos agregado a fans que nos creían fans de Tokio Hotel cuando nosotros éramos Tokio Hotel y teníamos conversaciones pero con pocas. Nadie sabría de nuestra verdadera identidad.

-listo-dijo Bill feliz, abrió el mensaje de bienvenida- serán monas, dicen que ahora pertenezco a la familia Alien puedes creerlo-se limpio una lagrima imaginaria-Tomii mira que buen diseño de esta comunidad, hay varias secciones y zonas, tal como decía el titulo todas las fans del mundo están aquí, las zonas están divididas por los idiomas como por ejemplo aquí esta las chicas y chicos que hablan alemán-me instruyo señalando con su dedo-por otro lado están las hispanohablantes

-¿ahora?-

-a seguirle los pasos a nuestras fans-dijo seriamente mirándome a los ojos-tu y yo entraremos a Tokio Hotel City y… ¡Mira tiene pueblos! Un pueblo se llama TWC y la gente que "vive" ahí se llaman sisters-.

-¿TWC? Suena a wáter-mi mente asocio la pronunciación-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte arrimándome más a Bill que hizo clic pero entonces alguien se tiro en nuestro encima-

-¡GEORG!-gritamos Bill y yo mirando mal a nuestro mejor amigo que solo se rio y Bill le dio con su mano en el trasero.

* * *

**¡Fin! Los gemelos nunca descubrieran el TWC..bueno juntos y no es el fin aún falta als dudas existenciales de Tom cuando entre al mundo del fandom[twc, y todo eso] Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del Capitulo:**

**Como dije publicaría con velocidad pues son drabbles y fáciles de hacer. Asi que aquí les presento al segundo drabble de la serie ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

"**Un Bill Cansado"**

La cámara me enfocaba, tocando los últimos acordes de la última canción de este concierto. Cerré los ojos escuchando como la voz de Bill crecía para luego ir silenciándose lentamente junto con el sonido de mi guitarra, Gustav termino por cerrar con su solo de batería. Los gritos agolparon todo el estadio y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro igual que en el de todos.

-Gracias por haber venido, gracias por su apoyo, por ustedes estamos donde estamos-la voz de Bill se calló por un rato, escuchando como tragaba duro-por eso hoy, Tokio Hotel está orgulloso de esta aquí, y con orgullo les presentare a mi grupo-los gritos de las fans no tardaron en llegar- en el bajo tenemos a Georg-el hobbit hizo sonar un par de acordes alocando totalmente al fandom-en la batería a Gustav-el rubio bajo la cabeza en forma de saludo, mientras bajaba de su "escondite" y se acerco al borde del escenario, cogiendo algunas manos con las afortunadas fans-luego mi hermano, Tom-entonces mi plumilla voló, haciendo que el lugar explotara del sonido producido por el público, sonreí agradecido a la gente-y...

-¡Por ultimo, el vocalista, Bill!-interrumpí gritando mientras se escuchaban risas, vi como Bill me saco la lengua y yo solo le guiñe un ojo.

Los gritos y locuras de las fans no se hicieron esperar, mire para adelante y vi varios carteles de las fans pero había tanta iluminación y el cansancio que no me dejaba leer, las letras fosforescentes se veían tan borrosas y confusas ante mis ojos, cerré mis ojos para tratar de aclarar mi mirada. Nada, resignado con último saludo a las fans baje del escenario seguido de mi hermano que parecía reacio a querer bajar porque quería seguir con las fans, tanto como ellas querían o más. Bill era un sentimental.

Flash, parpadee varias veces y gire al ver como un fotógrafo me enseñaba un gesto de aprobación ante mi mirada confundida. El backstage estaba siendo grabado por MTV, fruncí mi ceño fastidiado, estaba cansado quería tirarme en mi cama y no despertarme nunca más pero sabia que eso era imposible.

-Tom ¿Qué te pareció el publico de acá?-me pregunto la reportera y yo con una de mis mejores sonrisas mire a la cámara que me enfoco por completo.

-realmente ha sido genial, me siento muy agradecido, cada ciudad tiene fans distintos, únicos y especiales a su manera-respondí con sinceridad.

Me aparte agitando mi mano, Bill no tardo en seguirme y colgarse mi cuello. Subimos a la camioneta que nos llevaría a recoger rápidamente los papeles para ir al luego al hotel, mañana viajaríamos a primera hora a otra ciudad y conoceríamos nuevas fans. El cansancio me estaba abrumando, si no fuera por el maquillaje que hoy Bill me aplico antes del concierto se notarían mis sorprendentes y oscuras ojeras, si no fueran por las gotas de Gustav mis ojos probablemente estarían rojas. Mi mano de tanto coger una plumilla, ya tenían grabado la forma de este. Los viajes constantes también en bus estaban maltratando a mi hermano menor, su voz, ayer lo había escuchado haciendo gárgaras con el medicamento para que sus cuerdas vocales no le rasparan por el esfuerzo. Georg estaba peor que yo, porque el dormía más que todos y Gustav cada día tenia que tomar más pastillas para los calambres en los brazos por tocar tanto la batería, todos absolutamente todos no solo la banda si no el staff estaba queriendo un descanso urgente. Nos lo merecíamos pero debíamos terminar la gira.

-vamos David, una hamburguesa, tan solo una-rogo Bill caminando alrededor de nuestro manager-prometo no convertirme en un obsesivo con las maccdonalds, soy un vegetariano jurado…

-habla la renombrada Maky-acuso David sin dejar terminar a mi hermano que lo miro con ojos de cachorro-oh por favor Bill…-miro de nuevo al muy canijo que ya estaba a unos solos puntos de mover a Dave de su posición- vale, vale, en el próximo backstage tendrás una gran sorpresa grasosa ¿feliz?-resignación, nadie puede decir que no a Bill Kaulitz.

-oh si-de la nada como resorte empezó a saltar y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Dave que negaba con la cabeza y susurraba cosas como "la juventud de ahora"-Tomii voy a tener una hamburguesa-¿estaba cariñoso? Oh, oh, esto es algo malo.

-¿eh? Si, no entiendo como dicen que eres anoréxico-me burle, mientras Bill me ignoro sacando una bolsa de gomitas de su pantalón-por cierto hoy vamos a estar libre…

-¿Tokio Hotel City?-y por eso éramos gemelos.

Él sabía lo que yo quería, y yo sabía lo que él quería. El me conocía mejor que yo, y yo lo conocía a él mejor que él, por eso nos complementábamos.

-Aw me conoces tan bien-dije con tono meloso haciendo reír a mi hermano menor que se callo al ver como mi mano cogía una gomita roja de su paquete-¿Qué?

-Tom son mías-se quejo mirando mi mano-yo no te quito tus skittles

-hay no seas niña-dije rolando los ojos pero aún podía sentir como el me miraba mal-esta bien, esta bien ¿Qué quieres?-los felinos ojos de mi hermano se movieron hacia mis ojos, conectando su mirada acaramelada con la mia, y una corriente recorrió toda mi columna-y ¿bien?-un brillo de malvada destello en sus ojo, y una sonrisa comenzó a curvarse en sus labios-Bill…-rezongue puso un dedo en mis labios callándome.

Curioso le mire, él se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme lo que quería pero nada salía de sus labios. De repente la respiración se me paro y sentía como Bill soltaba el aire que contenía en mi, me estremecí y no se porque pero mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Me voltee para verlo a los ojos pero él no se movió ni un poco, haciendo que casi mis labios se rozaran con los suyo. Abrí mis ojos sorprendidos al ver a mi hermano con las mejillas sonrojadas, con la palma de mi mano toque su frente, estaba ardiendo, tenia fiebre pero poca, nada para alarmarme, Bill era dedil físicamente por eso le daba fiebre rapidametne cuando estaba muy cansado. Sonreí se había quedado dormido. Siempre le pasaba cada vez que estaba muy agotado, apoyado en mi, así siempre se quedaba apoyándose en mi.

-otra vez la niña se nos durmió-musite mientras Geo venia y se reía-a cargar al costal de huesos-de un rápido movimiento coloque a mi hermano en mi espalda-¡Joder! Pesas Billo-mire mal a mi hermano torciendo los labios-¿Geo?-lo llame y él me miro-¿lo cargas?-

-no-respondió con una sonrisa burlona-debemos ir al hotel rápido, por cierto hoy duermes tu con Bill ¿verdad?-dijo mirando a mi hermano que se encontraba en el país de los sueños.

-así lo quiso él-respondí-tu sabes que yo soy indispensable para él-y recibí un gruñido de parte de mi hermano- por cierto feo durmiente hoy yo entrare solo a la comunidad de aliens, bueno de paso un poco de porno ¿te apuntas?-un manotazo de parte de mi hermano en mi espalda.

-es mejor que no lo busques ya conoces como se pone de pesado cuando esta de mal humor-dije arrugando la nariz el oji-verde-por cierto Tom ¿te acuerdas de Paige?

-Chantelle-conteste mirándolo-¿Qué paso con ella?-sentí como mi hermano se acodaba en mi espalda-

-creo que más tarde porque "el hermano celoso posesivo mi hermano es mío y no lo toques, ni lo mires" esta aquí-dijo señalando a mi hermano que tenía un ojo abierto y con ese lo fulmino-llévate a la pulga, hoy me quedo con Gustav a arreglar lo de mi novia…

-es cuestión de tener paciencia Georgi, no te jales los cabellos o te quedaras calvo-alargue la ultima silaba mientras cogía la mochila de Bill-Nina es una buena chica solo que no tiene paciencia y tu llegaste tarde ¿te lo buscaste? Si Hagen te lo buscaste, ahora paga las consecuencias…

-ya, ya, ahora vete con tu saco de huesos agresivo-sonriendo di vuelta con mi querido saco que comía gomitas calladamente.

El canijo ya estaba muy despierto pero al parecer no iba a bajar de mi espalda. Bill siempre había querido y querrá ser mi centro de atención, y yo nunca me eh quejado, mi madre decía que Tom giraba alrededor de Bill y al revés. Cuando intentaron separarnos en el colegio, Bill enfermo pero ningún doctor sabia porque y no sabían cómo curarlo, volviendo del colegio porque mi madre me obligaba a ir pero a Bill no porque estaba enfermo, le pregunte a mi hermano que pasaba y él me dijo que no quería ir al colegio si yo no iba estar a su lado, entonces yo también enferme, al final mamá decidió contratar a un tutor particular.

Deje a Bill en el asiento del copiloto de mi Cadillac, para luego yo pasar al otro lado. Arranque y maneje al hotel donde hoy Tokio Hotel se hospedaría, sabía que la entrada no sería fácil pues las fans también lo sabían, lo malo es que hoy yo no tenía cara para querer verlas. Estaba muy cansado pero debía mínimo sonreírles después del esfuerzo que hacían por nosotros aunque estuviera cansado. A veces me pregunto que veían en mí las chicas, porque el que más fans femeninas tenía era yo. No era un romántico ni menos un romeo y mucho peor un príncipe azul, tenia malas notas en mis exámenes y era un vago, me gustaba dormir y comer mucho, prefería tocar la guitarra junto con mi hermano que estar en una cita con alguna chica, no creía en el amor a primera vista, era un chico arisco con la gente que no conocía. Seguía siendo guapo después de todo.

Llegamos al al fin para poder descansar. Pensaba de nuevo tirarme a la cama ni bien la viera, es decir yo veía a la cama, la cama me veía, amor a primera vista. Que lindo es tener un romance con tu cama. Estaciones mi camioneta en el garaje privado del hotel para luego salir y abrir la puerta del copiloto, encontré a un Bill completamente sumido en un profundo sueño. Sin poder evitarlo una de mis manos fue a su mejilla apretándola, se veía tan vulnerable el enano, como una fiera domada. Arrugando mi nariz con todo el dolor de mi pereza decidí no despertarlo. De nuevo lo cargue, con una mano debajo de sus largas piernas y la otra en su torso, lo que me sorprendido es que instintivamente mi hermano menor escondió su rostro en mi clavícula.

Entre a la habitación que me habían reservado, lo primero que hice fue dejar a mi hermano echado en la cama matrimonial que supuestamente solo era para mí pero hoy tenia compañía. Le quite las zapatillas, y luego el apretado pantalón que llevaba para ponerme un chándal mio, lo acomode en la cama tapándolo con un edredón. Mire a Bill para ver si estaba en una posición cómoda pero este se encargo de acomodarse robándose una de mis almohadas. Sabía que estaba semidespierto y que podía a ir a su cuarto, pero Bill era tan mimado y caprichoso que no lo haría. Ahora recordaba porque todos me decían que estaba malcriándolo.

Con un bóxer y un polo viejo me acosté al lado de mi hermano, iba a dormir pero entonces la curiosidad de saber lo que era Twc, me abordo totalmente. Me pare sigilosamente de la cama tratando de no despertar a mi hermano que si no se pondría de mal humor porque teníamos que levantarnos a las siete y media de la mañana porque nuestro vuelo salía a las nueve de la mañana, para hacer todo el papeleo en el aeropuerto debíamos llegar temprano. Teníamos suerte esta vez seria por vía aérea, así mi hermano no sufriría el martirio de viajar vomitando todo el rato por el bus. Saque la computadora de su funda y me puse a buscar los significados de la palabra que abordaba de mi mente pero justo cuando abrí de nuevo mi sesión me di cuenta que ya tenia al sesión abierta.

"Fanfic" fue lo primero que leí, alce una ceja ¿cuando había abierto esto? Pero entonces mientras seguía leyendo me llamo más la atención, averigüe que un fanfic es un fan ficción, es como la fantasía de una fan, era una historia ficticia usándonos a nosotros como personaje. Curioso comencé abrir una pestaña, registrándome en la web, entonces pude entrar a un fanfic donde una fan era integrada al grupo y yo bueno yo era un cascarrabias, pesado, mujeriego, y siempre me peleada con la fan que cada día se lamentaba de haberse enamorado platónicamente de mi. Divertido, busque más historia, pero entonces me choque con algo curioso, categorías: Slash, Hetero, General ¿Qué era Slash? ¿Por qué general? ¿No todas las historias deberían ser Hetero? Porque yo era heterosexual en toda su palabra. Entonces ¿Qué es Slash?

-Tom quieres apagar eso de una maldita vez-rezongo mi hermano frunciendo el ceño-Tom-se quejo.

Lo mire por un momento, y quise teclear rápidamente en el buscador de Google para saber que era Slash pero mi hermano de una manazo cerro la portátil.

-¡Bill!-refunfuñe mirando mal a mi hermano que se acomodó más contra mi.

Maldito, si que era aun tramposo, encima que no me dejaba ver lo que era "Slash" me usaba de almohada. Bueno mañana después del concierto que daríamos en no me acuerdo que sitio, averiguaría sobre el slash, el twc y me entraría a Tokio Hotel City. Seria un fan mio, a que lindo sonaba eso, crearía una legión de Tomistas, las fans se deberían llamar Tomistas, suena sexy.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Ya sé, Bill y Geo son unos anti-fans(? por eso no dejan que tom vea el slash (? Jajaj pero Tom no se rinde pero no la tendrá fácil. Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
